Documentation of adoration
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Because they had the truest love story in the world, and it'll always be that way. Lune-ZearaXWoo-Wam-Boo. Character death. Disclaimer.


"Do you…maybe, I mean you can say no…it's just…"

"What?" Lune-Zeara peered at her best friend curiously; his shuffling was bewildering to her.

Woo-Wam-Boo just went even redder at the sound of her voice. Even **he** didn't know what was going on and he'd initiated the conversation! If he could articulate his thoughts; he'd be asking his beautiful best friend if she would go to the Wambasian dance –an annual dance that all school children attended- with him, but he was failing majorly right now. The young Wamba scratched the back of his hair anxiously before finally lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Will you go to the Wambasian dance with me?" he asked meekly before ducking his head, expecting a no; though even if she did say no, she wouldn't be harsh about it…Lune-Zeara was too kind for something like that.

"Yeah!"

She hadn't said no. Woo-Wam-Boo looked up, eyes wide with a mixture of emotions swimming within his blue depths.

"Really?" his voice was too high; he coughed quickly and then repeated his question. "Really?"

"Yeah cool," Lune-Zeara nodded her head wildly. "I didn't think anybody was going to ask me!"

Lune-Zeara was so oblivious to her beauty; Woo-Wam-Boo shook his head in wonder and fondness at her, was she so unaware of herself that she hadn't realised there had been a queue of boys lining up to ask her to the dance? But he'd won her. Woo-Wam-Boo had asked first.

Lune-Zeara looked up at the green sky and then turned a happy grin to her best friend. "Well, thanks buddy!" she exclaimed, before punching her best friend in the nose…a –painful- custom she'd picked up. "I'll go get a dress ready for Friday."

Woo-Wam-Boo nodded, rubbing his nose as a smile slipped onto his features; even if they were going as 'just friends' he'd be with her…something that made him happier than he could explain.

Lune-Zeara skipped away; heading towards her mother, Woo-Wam-Boo's eyes upon her.

Neither were aware that she would be his future wife…though Woo-Wam-Boo had felt an inkling…a feeling; that he would love to spend the rest of his life with her. Grand thoughts for a 12 year old Wamba…

* * *

><p>"I made the team. I made the team. I made the team. I made the team. I made the team. I made the team. <strong>I <strong>made the **team**!" Lune-Zeara came to an explosive stop in front of her best friend, rocking on her feet with excitement.

Woo-Wam-Boo grinned happily at her; all she'd ever wanted to be was a footballer and it made his heart swell to see her dreams come true.

"It's all happening," he offered to her, his arms spreading out for a hug.

She responded immediately, darting into his arms and squeezing his body hard.

"Congratulations." he exclaimed.

"I'd never have got scouted if it hadn't been for you," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much Wammy," she retracted and planted a kiss on his nose, before landing a light punch on it right after.

Woo-Wam-Boo couldn't reply; he rubbed his nose, this time not out of pain, he was rubbing it; feeling the sensation of where Lune-Zeara's lips had just been.

"This has got to be the best day of my life," Lune-Zeara continued, apparently unaware of her best friend's content look. "Getting onto the team I've always wanted to be on, with my best friend by my side!"

Woo-Wam-Boo snapped out of his dream state then; excitement began to bubble up in his chest also; Lune-Zeara's enthusiasm was infectious.

"We're gonna win the Galactik Cup!" He exclaimed.

Lune-Zeara turned to look at him; her soft orange hair swung as she turned her head, her brilliant blue eyes widening and her mouth stretching into a pearly white grin. "Yeah!" She agreed.

Woo-Wam-Boo smiled at her and she smiled back. Woo-Wam-Boo didn't mind if they won the Galactik Cup or not…he was just happy that he'd be with Lune-Zeara for so many more years of her life; he didn't have to let go of her yet…hopefully he never would.

* * *

><p>They shared their first kiss the day she broke up with her first boyfriend. She'd caught Wee-Wumba kissing another girl, and on her 21st birthday no less.<p>

Woo-Wam-Boo found her, snivelling and hurt outside the tree party; she was crouched on a bench; her face tucked into her knees, her body shuddering with each sob. He sat down next to her.

Feeling the disturbance, Lune-Zeara looked up, and obvious relief bloomed over her face as soon as she saw him sitting there. She dropped her feet down and shuffled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence and then he shifted to look at her; she had tear tracks running down her cheeks, her eyes were red and her hair was messy, and she looked so beautiful to him. He cupped her chin and she closed her eyes and then they melted into each other and it was like heaven.

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me?"<p>

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Shut up!"

"Woo-Wam-Boo! Will. You. Marry. Me?" her eyebrows were pulled down and her lips were in the shape of a frown, her hands were on her hips and she was asking him to marry him.

Woo-Wam-Boo gazed at her for a few moments; he was up on a tree branch and she was down on the ground; moonlight accentuating her features as she glowered up at him.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that question." he exclaimed, more than a little surprised, and completely stunned.

"Too late," a hint of Lune-Zeara's competiveness slipped into her tone. "I beat you to it!"

Woo-Wam-Boo jumped down of the tree and approached her. "Of course I will." he answered simply.

"You'll marry me?" Lune-Zeara looked taken aback, but happy nonetheless.

"Unless you can give me a good reason not to." Woo-Wam-Boo replied, before enveloping her into a hug and kissing her deeply. Once they'd pulled apart; Lune-Zeara let out a quick, nervous laugh.

"I guess I'll have to go buy a ring now."

They laughed together in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>She appeared in the doorway, eyes wild and mouth agape. "I'm pregnant!"<p>

"You're what?"

"Pregnant!"

"What?"

"Pregnant!"

Woo-Wam-Boo couldn't believe his ears. "Since when?"

Lune-Zeara gave him an annoyed look. "Since when do you think?" she deadpanned.

"Since we had…_sex_." he whispered the last part.

"Yes," Lune-Zeara agreed like she was talking to an especially dumb person. "When we had **sex**; I got pregnant."

Woo-Wam-Boo stared at the floor; his jaw slack, leaving his mouth wide open. "Wow…" he mustered eventually. Then, he looked up at his wife. "**Wow**!" He enthused, leaping to his feet. He rushed to her side.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He exclaimed.

Lune-Zeara's mouth split into a happy grin. "I'm going to be a mummy!"

"We're going to be parents!" They shouted together.

* * *

><p>"My waters have broken!"<p>

"You're **what**?"

"Get me to the hospital!"

"Oh by the will of Wimba!"

* * *

><p>"You have a beautiful baby boy."<p>

Woo-Wam-Boo couldn't even begin to convey his feelings as he entered the room and stared at his beautiful –albeit exhausted- wife as she held a bundle, a bundle which contained his baby.

The male Wamba ventured forwards, meek and quiet as if worried that if he made too much noise he would make his baby disappear. Lune-Zeara opened her eyes once her husband was close enough and gave him a weary smile.

"Look what we made." she whispered, her voice croaky and she held up the bundle to show him.

A tiny grey skinned baby was revealed to Woo-Wam-Boo. His eyes were open; giant blue optics gazing in a startled manner at his father. A wisp of ginger hair fell down near his brow and a tiny podgy hand lifted up. The baby looked shocked by this action; as if he had no control over it; Woo-Wam-Boo reached out and entwined his hand with his childs; and he felt like his heart was going to burst.

* * *

><p>"Don't go too far Wam-Wumba!" Lune-Zeara requested of her son, before seating herself next to her husband.<p>

The eight year old Wamba waved his hand furiously at his mother before running full pelt after the football.

"Who needs a Galactik Cup?" Lune-Zeara murmured she nudged her husband who smirked and grabbed her towards him; he planted a kiss on her head before placing his chin on her hair.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married!"<p>

"You're what?"

"Woo-Wam-Boo you really need to stop saying that," Lune-Zeara reprimanded her husband, before turning adoring eyes upon her son. "You're getting **what**? That's fantastic! I'm so happy!"

Wam-Wumba blushed and rubbed the back of his hair. "I've got more news as well…"

Lune-Zeara and Woo-Wam-Boo leaned forward, their interest peaking at their son's tone.

"After the wedding…Lun-Zak and I are planning on moving to Genesis; it'll be better for both of our professions that way. All the doctor jobs are taken here on Planet Wamba…"

This piece of information stalled the two proud parents for a moment before they leapt up and continued congratulating their 25 year old son.

* * *

><p>They were all gathered around Woo-Wam-Boo's bedside. Lune-Zeara, Wam-Wumba, Lun-Zak and Woo-Wam-Boo's grandchild; Woo-Wak. Lune-Zeara had tears in her eyes as Wam-Wumba stood by stony faced; trying to conceal his emotions in front of his son.<p>

Slowly Woo-Wam-Boo slipped away and he slipped away with a smile on his face. Dying at the age of 80.

And because they were soul mates; Lune-Zeara followed soon after. People were sad, but they were also happy; because the truest love story in the world was continuing…just in another place…

* * *

><p><em>Sorta weird I know, but I felt like writing some Galactik Football fanfiction. I hope it wasn't bad and the ending wasn't too…morbid. Eek. Thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
